The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. film begins with the villains plotting at the Outlands volcano in Scar's lair about how to get rid of the Irelanders Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Those meddlesome Irelanders have foiled our plans for a very long time. Scar: Yes, especially since The Lion Guard is part of the team. We need to find a way to get rid of them. Naare: But how are we going to do that? Diesel: We've tried everything to get rid of them and the steam engines but they kept ruining our plans over and over again. Zach Varmitech: Especially those pesky Wild Rats! Queen Chrysalis: It's Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Whatever. Hawk Moth: I think we should have some kind of plan to get rid of them. I've researched Velma's history. Janja: Velma's history? What do you mean? Hawk Moth: Well, I've been observing the Mystery Incorporated archives and I discovered that Dinkley wasn't really Velma's last surname at all. Diesel 10: What? How's that possible? Hawk Moth: Well, I've discovered that her true surname is Von Dinkenstien. Maleficent: How very interesting. Galvatron (G1): Perhaps we could use this to our advantage. Ushari: Yesss. It'II help get rid of the Irelanders and the Lion Guard for good. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Correct, Ushari. Sailor John: (chuckles) And we'II be able to complete our plans to rule the 16 realms and other goals that we've failed. Sir Dark Blade: Indeed, Sailor John. We can teach those mystery inc. kids and those foolish Irelanders a lesson for ruining our plans. Ronno: Uh-huh. Ly’ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shrederette: With this information, we can get rid of those Irelanders and rule all of the 16 realms for good. Tonight we strike! laughs evilly as “Tonight We Strike “ plays Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: When you live in the Outlands~ It's better to make your own rules~ Ask anyone outside of Ireland~ The Magic of Friendship's for fools~ Villains: (lots of ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: We go where we want when we want to~ And we conquer~ Yes, we conquer as we please~ That Connor can’t give us a curfew~ Hawk Moth: Or tell us to stay in the trees~ All: No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Villains: (ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: So before the Irelanders are ready~ To stop us from doing harm~ We'II make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: (laughs) Alright, everyone. Bring it in. Here's the plan. While everyone's in their stations~ We'll be creeping beneath~ And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our teeth~ Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Tonight we Strike! Nobody's safe! Villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette and villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ song ends Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Foot Empire, arise and follow me! The Irelanders will never know what hit them! villains followed Linda out of Scar's lair and into the distance. The scene changes to the website called What's Jeepers with Daphne Blake. Daphne Blake is hosting the show Daphne Blake: Hold up, Daphanatics, we're back with another episode of "Jeepers! It's Daphne!" Later on the show, you'll get a sneak peak at my new modeling portfolio. A lot of you keep posting videos or comments asking me about my other career as a mystery-solving teen monster-Buster. Like this video from alexsuperfan2112. Alexsuperfan2112: I'd heard that you're responsible for breaking up the greatest band in history, the Alex super experience. Is that true? Daphne Blake: It sure is, Alexsuperfan2112. It all started when￼ the band accidentally conjured by the ghost of Mamba Wamba. A creepy voodoo witch doctor. Oh, look! We have a live video chat. appears on the screen Fred Jones: Hi, Daph. Daphne Blake: Hi, Fred. Fred Jones: Great show. I just wanted to point out that as Velma has taught us again and again, there's no such thing as ghosts. Mamba wamba here only pretended to be an otherworldly witch doctor. He was really a music producer who got performer Lila to pretend to be a zombie in order to steal a potentially lucrative pop song. Alexsuperfan2112: Oh. Wait, what? Shaggy and Scooby-Doo appeared on the website Shaggy Rogers: Like, hey Daph. Daphne Blake: Shaggy, Scooby! Shaggy Rogers: But I think the musical case was the one with the green phantoms, wasn't it? Daphne Blake: Oh yeah. They were really creeps that crawled. A pair of crooked aptly named lawyers. We were in a tight spot, but once again, Velma's brilliance solved the musical riddle and saved our lives. Boy: Uh, I thought we were gonna see your modeling pics. Velma appears on the screen Daphne Blake: Oh, hi, Velma. Velma Dinkley: Hi, Daphne. Great show. Daphne Blake: Thanks! Hey, I was just singing your brain's praises. Velma Dinkley: I know. I was watching. But that's just number crunching. It's your personal magnetism that allows us to get close enough to bust these sociopaths. Like this one. Remember old Ironface? Daphne Blake: Ugh. Do I ever? Velma Dinkley: He was actually cafe owner mama Mione, masquerading as the ghost of a weird pirate or something, to help convicts escape from prison. Shaggy Rogers: Wait. Like you're thinking of Redbeard's ghost. (gulps) Ohh! That dude was creepy. Scooby-Doo: (GASP) Creepy. Fred Jones: That’s right. At least, until we found out he was C.L. Magnus, a shipping magnate who was stealing from himself and pocketing the insurance. a phone call came from a person Daphne Blake: Mm-hmm. That's right. Hi, Daphanatic, what's your question? Is it about my modeling pictures? Cuthbert Crawley: What? Oh, no. I just searched "Velma Dinkley" and this website came up. I have an urgent message for her. My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I'm a lawyer for her family. Velma Dinkley: Lawyer? Family? (nervously laugh) Uh, this is some sort of scam. click to type off Cuthbert Crawley's call Daphne Blake: Scam? Velma! Velma Dinkley: Oh, Daph, the Internet isn't exactly the most reliable source of information. Nobody checks anything. I mean, look at this. A super suit? Please! And with tiny agents that sit inside this thing? Laughable! Boy: Wait. You're saying that tiny special agents aren't real? But... clicked the video off Daphne Blake: Velma, you're ruining my show. Besides, the beauty of the Internet is the freedom of information. And all the cool stuff you can buy, too. Cuthbert Crawley appeared again Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, please! It's a family emergency. You must come to my office as soon as possible. I'm texting you my address. clicked him off again Velma Dinkley: Whoops. Looks like we lost him. Moving on. Fred Jones: He said it was an emergency. We need to meet him right away. Velma Dinkley: We don’t, Freddy. It’s really okay. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, time's a-wastin'. a beeping noise is heard as the gang hang up Daphne Blake: Well, Daphanatics, I guess that's all for now. Keep liking me, please. Boy: Ooh, wait. What about the modeling pics? computers all went off and the gang set off to see Cuthbert Crawley Fred Jones: Boy, it's great to have the gang back together. Let's go! the Irelanders arrived Connor Lacey: Hi, guys. Fred Jones: Hi, Connor. Long time, no see. Robonyan F: It's seems like forever since we've seen each other. Shaggy Rogers: Indeed it has, Robonyan F. Like, who are your new friends? Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Trixie: I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie! Thorax: I'm Thorax, the new King of the Changelings. Daphne Blake: Nice to meet you. Twilight Sparkle: So, what’s going on here, gang? Fred Jones: Well, Twilight, we've got a call from Velma's lawyer, Cuthbert Crawley has an urgent message for her. Chris Kratt: Well, we better see him and find out what’s going on. Ashima: Can we come along? Shaggy Rogers: Like, sure, Ashima. Scooby Doo: Everybody is welcome to come along for the ride. Velma Dinkley: Guys, you really don't have to go to the trouble of... Fred Jones: Nonsense. A road trip is what we all need. Windblade (PWT): Yeah. Nothing like a road trip to enjoy. Hiro: Windblade's right. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, let's go see this lawyer Crawley. Velma Dinkley: But, Fred, wait! Is the mystery machine even ready? Fred Jones: Is she ready? Mystery Machine rolls to Cuthbert Crawley's office and parked at the building Fred Jones: She's ready. Record time once again. Oh, careful, gang. I just had her detailed and her flowers touched up. Irelanders step outside the Mystery Machine when Fred saw some finger prints Fred Jones: Daph, fingerprints! Let's keep her as shiny as we can for as long as we can. I know it won't last forever, but I have to try. I love you. Mmm... you are such a beauty. Such a beauty. Mushu: That is really weird. Fuli: Since when does he love his van so much? Connor Lacey: I have no idea. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think the Mystery Machine is like a part of him and his life for a very long time. Martin Kratt: Maybe that could explain a lot. Kion: Indeed. Let's head inside to see what's going on. they went inside the building, Cuthbert Crawley is explaining the family history of Velma Dinkley Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, you are the sole beneficiary of your great-great-Uncle baron Basil's estate. Shaggy Rogers: Boy, Mr. Crawley, when you said the candy was complimentary, do you mean it's like free? Cuthbert Crawley: Uh, yes. As I was saying, due to an unusual proviso in the will, you, Velma, as the youngest member of the Binkleys, inherit the entire property, including the castle in Transylvania. rumbled outside Everyone: Transylvania!? flies out of the castle and Scooby-Doo shiver at the thought Cuthbert Crawley: Uh... heh heh... I see. You needn't worry. This castle isn't in eastern Europe. It's in Transylvania, Pennsylvania. It's a rural village of ethnic Transylvanians, who like the Amish, choose to live in a more traditional 19th century lifestyle. Daphne Blake: 19th century? clanking of technology went into the bin and the buzzer buzzes Daphne Blake: Aah.. Rarity: (thinking of 19 century fashion) That is so old fashioned if you ask me. Maisie Lockwood: Totally, Rarity. Cuthbert Crawley: Well, you must be thrilled about this. You'll be a woman of property and inherit all of your family's fortune. Velma Dinkley: I don't want anything to do with my great-great-Uncle Basil. They can give all of it away for all I care. Irelanders: What? Fred Jones: Give it away? Daphne Blake: Why wouldn't you want it? Cuthbert Crawley: Perhaps that's just as well, considering all that talk about that supernatural curse hanging over the estate. Shaggy Rogers: Curse? Oh-oh-oh-oh! Jimmy Z: Really? Cuthbert Crawley: Yes. It said that anyone who gets too close to the baron's legacy will lose what they love the most and then be utterly destroyed. Connor Lacey: That's very bad. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I don’t want to be cursed or lose Connor. Shaggy Rogers: Don't worry! We'll stay away from the baron's legacy! Red Alert: That and everything else! Daphne Blake: Wait a minute, Velma. If you're related to a baron, that makes you royalty. You can inherit a tiara. Rarity: I agree with you, Daphne. Human Rarity: Yes. It would be so shiny and sparkly. Fred Jones: Why wouldn't you want your inheritance? You don't believe in the curse, do you? Velma Dinkley: Of course I don't believe in the curse. You should know me better than that. Just leave it alone, Fred. sounds are heard inside the Mystery Machine, making Fred alert Daphne Blake: Jeepers, Fred, what... Fred Jones: I know every sound the Mystery Machine makes and that is not one of them! Everybody, down! gets down as the Mystery Machine explodes. Then a shadow appears over them and they look up to see a sinister figure with an iron mask on his face on top of the building, cackling Baron: (cackles) intro starts for a minute then ends with the title, The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy. Fred look at the burning Mystery Machine in despair and a single tear slides down from his eye. The Baron then disappears into the mist Shaggy Rogers: That guy's the worst parking lot attendant in history. Cuthbert Crawley: That's no valet, Shaggy. That's the ghost of the baron, Velma's old ancestor and the source of the curse I mentioned earlier. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming about the details. Scooby-Doo: Gee, ya think? Mystery Machine explodes again, this time completely. Large words appears on the ground in front of the heroes that said.... Daphne Blake: "Stay away from Transylvania"? Shaggy Rogers: Don't worry. We wouldn't be caught dead in that town. (whimpers, teeth chattering) Fred Jones: Sorry, Shaggy, but that is exactly where we're going. Irelanders: What?! Daphne Blake: Jeepers, Freddie, I don't know. We've faced a lot of ghoulish creeps before, but this one just blew up the mystery machine. Fred Jones: And that's why we have to go, Daph? Together we've brought down more than our share of villains, with nothing more than pluck, Jerry-rigged traps, and a box of Scooby snacks. And for no better reason than a love of justice and my van and a knack for meddling and a love for my van. Daphne Blake: Did you just say van? Fred Jones: No, no, I didn't say van. But now, we find the forces of evil have come to us. Why? We don't know why. Who? We can't say. But there is one thing we can say for certain. Velma Dinkley: What? Fred Jones: They killed my van. (sobs) This time... This time it's personal. front window glass shatters Connor Lacey: (comforting Fred) I'm sorry about that, Fred. The Mystery Machine really is something special to you and the gang. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And now it's gone. (feeling sad) Ashima: That Baron should be ashamed of himself for what he did. Lightning McQueen: Sounds like he takes pleasure of doing bad things, I suppose. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Though it is a horrible act. Connor Lacey: (determined) Freddie's right. We have to go to Transylvania. Mushu: Did you hear what he said? We step one foot here and get cursed! Connor Lacey: There's no such thing as curses, Mushu. We need to find out about Velma's family history and see if it's true or not. Twilight Sparkle: Connor's right. They may tell us to stay away from Transylvania but we're not going to. We'II stick with you no matter what. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're not getting all the glory. We're by your side. Applejack: We got your back. Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! Rarity: I am ready to find the truth. Fluttershy: Yay. Spike: We're all behind you, Connor. Connor Lacey: Right, then it's settled. And whatever happens, we'II always be together. Forever and ever. song Forever and Ever begins Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Forever and ever~ Is a very long time, Connor~ Connor Lacey: (singing) (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... (giggles) I wanna call your name, forever. And you will always answer, forever. And both of us will be, Forever you and me, Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: (singing) I wanna stay like this, forever~ If only I could promise, forever~ Then we could just be we, Forever you and me... Both: Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Forever and ever~ Is a very long time, Connor~ Connor Lacey: (singing) (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... (giggles) Oh, I wanna be with you, forever! I want you right here, beside me, forever! Twilight Sparkle: One thing you should know, No matter where I go, We'II always be Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series